


Amortentia

by SuperxPrettyxKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperxPrettyxKitty/pseuds/SuperxPrettyxKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their 6th year at Hogwarts, Remus Lupin accidentally consumes a love potion during lesson and falls head over heels for a certain Slytherin. But what happens to the infatuation when the potion eventually wears off and Snape thinks the love is for real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the start of another day, another week and the dreary late November Monday morning. What could possibly be worse than after a fun weekend in Hogsmeade with your friends, exploring the castle and looting sweets from the Honeydukes cellar and waking up on a cold, wet Monday morning facing a full day of lessons. 

"Remus get up or we're all gonna be late" James Potter's voice filtered through Remus' dream-like state interrupting that early morning bliss. Remus groaned and rolled over burying his face in the pillow calling out a lazy "five more minutes!" in which he would continue to lie there and refuse to get up. 

He groaned again squeezing his eyes closed when his bed curtains were suddenly flung back filling his little sleep space with light. 

"Seriously, I've already called Padfoot four times now and if you don't get up and get ready to get some breakfast I am going to start hexing people from now on" James said gruffly as he yanked Remus' covers back throwing them back over themselves at the end of the bed. Remus squirmed angrily and sat up sighing with annoyance. 

"Fine, whatever" the werewolf said grumpily as James stalked off pulling his wand from his robes pocket ready to practically drag Sirius out of bed as usual. 

Remus climbed out of bed, flung the covers back over and started to dress himself with very little enthusiasm. He wasn't always like this, he was just suffering from the last after effects of the full moon which happened on Thursday and after a rather eventful weekend of trying to control his friends and not getting himself in trouble and stripped of his Prefects badge whilst running amok himself, he was feeling absolutely exhausted. No, Remus Lupin was normally the first one up, bright and early and ready to start a fresh new day. 

He dressed sluggishly before heading into the bathroom to complete his morning ritual, ten minutes later and the four boys (surprisingly including a bad tempered Sirius) were heading off down to the Great Hall for their breakfast. 

The Great Hall was alive with the buzzing students when they arrived, the four boys dropped into their usual seats along the Gryffindor table and tucked into breakfast. 

“We’ve got old Slughorn first, at least we might get away with bunking off a bit in lesson” Sirius commented rather hopefully as he spread jam on his toast. 

“You really should at least try to care, we have started N.E.W.T level....” Remus frowned with concern, although Sirius had done much the same last year and came out with very good grades, this year and next would be much harder than next year and he probably wouldn’t get away with it second time lucky. 

“You worry too much, Remus” Sirius waved the boy off lazily. “I always do well and even if I didn’t do as well as I should this year I can always make up for it with the final exams next yet” he chuckled. 

“I agree” James flashed a grin.

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. Sometimes his friends arrogance really did become out of control.

After breakfast they headed off down into the dungeons, stopping outside their classroom they waited for Professor Slughorn to allow them in as they did pretty much every lesson. 

“Sirius look sharp” James said suddenly his eyes sparkling as he stared at something over his best friend’s shoulder. Sirius whirled around the expression on his face like a dog that had scented a rabbit. Remus’ blue eyes followed and he almost gave a groan of dismay, Severus Snape had arrived and was standing only a few feet away listening to his friends conversation. 

“Snivellus....” Sirius grinned his eyes flashing maliciously. 

“Alright there, greasy?” James called, several heads turned and even Severus flinched but was determined to keep his attention away from the Potter boy. “What’s the matter? Afraid to face me in case I show everyone your undies like last year?” he said loudly. 

A murmur of laughter rang out and Remus clapped a hand shamefully over his face, he knew he should stop this but what was the point? He couldn’t stop James or Sirius when they got started, Peter on the other hand was an easier target. “So Wormtail, is your Transfiguration homework ready to hand in?” he said giving the boy’s arm a gentle shake to get his full attention, he too was staring off at Snape with excitement dancing in his watery little eyes. 

“Oh go away you horrible little boy” Snape snapped finally turning his attention on James, he had his hood up like the rest of his wanna-be Death Eater friends so they couldn’t tell if that ugly brick red blush had spread across the sides of his face again. 

Sirius threw his head back and barked a laugh. “Look at you, Snivellus, every time I see you I just get more and more repulsed” he wrinkled his nose looking the Slytherin up and down. “More like a Death Eater every day....” 

Severus straightened up and turned away from Sirius without another word, his friends resumed conversation. 

“He won’t even deny it” James tutted shaking his head. 

“I’ll bet he’s already joined....” Sirius added. 

Before they could say anything else the classroom door opened and Professor Slughorn appeared, buttons straining on his waist coat as usual. 

“Good morning class, come in and take your seats we’ve got a lot to get through today” he said briskly. The class filed in behind him, Sirius and James shooting more dirty looks to Severus before they were pushed through the dungeon door by the swarming crowd. 

They took their seats and watched Professor Slughorn flick his wand to the store cupboard door, it swung open with a bang before he turned his attention on the class once more. 

“Amortentia, the world’s most powerful love potion” he said loudly. 

There was a murmur of excitement from a group of girls sitting towards the front but Slughorn continued on. “As we went over in our theory lesson last Friday, those of you who paid attention will know that Amortentia causes a powerful infatuation or obsession, the drinker may appear physically normal but some takers have reported to be rather pale and peaky looking, the appearance of an obsessive lover when he or she cannot get to the person they most desire” he said. “Now, the effects do not create actual love that would be impossible and they will wear off after some time, usually within two days unless the person does not continue to take it” 

Another little excitable murmur. 

“Now, today we will progress on to brewing their potions, I will be pairing you off as I don’t want selected pairs and there ending up being any.... accidents” Slughorn said looking particularly at the girls at the front of the room. “I will be coming around to check throughout the lesson, the ingredients are in your text books now.... let’s see....” the man said combing his fingers through his walrus moustache as he looked around the room. “You two girls.... yes Mr Lestrange you can be paired with Miss Evans” 

There was a groan of dismay from James. 

Slughorn continued to put people in pairs, Peter was stuck with a girl from Hufflepuff whom eyed him with the utmost dislike. “Black can go with Rosier.... Potter? Hmm.... this young lady right here” he said tapping the desk of a Slytherin girl who made absolutely no attempt to even acknowledge James was moving towards her rather gruffly. 

“Lupin” Slughorn said finally turning to observe the room of busy bustling students. “Ah you’re in luck, one person left, I believe I can trust you to work with Severus” he smiled brightly. 

Remus gave an inward groan, he couldn’t possibly work with Severus, not because he had a problem with the boy or because he didn’t want to but because of what his friends would say after class. “Yes, Professor” he smiled pleasantly before picking up his things and moving nervously over to Severus’ desk. He could feel Mulciber and Avery’s eyes burning on him from where they were sitting two desks behind but he made no move to even look at them, it was better to leave them alone when they were like this. “Hello” he smiled gently pulling out his text and flipping to the right page.

Severus who now had his hood down glanced warily at Remus. “Hello” he said very quietly setting up the cauldron. 

“Okay so we need-“ 

“I’ll get the ingredients, you stay here and heat the cauldron” Snape said before turning on his heels and marching off into the cupboard. Remus stared after him. 

As the lesson progressed the two boys continued to work well but mostly in silence. Remus wasn’t half bad at potions really but he wasn’t as skilled or talented as Severus, he boy kept jotting odd things down and referring to his heavily vandalised text book for answers, Remus recognised it all as Snape’s handwriting and was quite surprised when what he’d written down was actually working well. 

“So if we stir it five times clockwise-“ 

“Four times clockwise and one anti” Severus butted in snatching the ladle from Remus’ hands and stirring the potion as he wanted before Remus had a chance to do anything, he was starting to get annoyed with Severus’ rudeness and slightly arrogant behaviour, whether he was showing off because he knew his friends were watching, Remus didn’t know.

“Why do you always have to be so.... so rude?” Remus said coolly finally starting to lose his temper.

Severus murmured reading from the potions text aloud and stood shaking his head completely ignoring what Remus was saying. 

“Severus I am speaking to you” 

“And I am ignoring you” the boys face creased into a sneer that sent a pang of anger through Remus’ chest. 

“Severus I have done nothing to you so at least to try and show me some respect!” Remus hissed so as not to draw attention to himself. 

Severus threw his head back and laughed. “You don’t deserve respect, you’re filth and you know it” he said staring into Remus’ eyes, Remus knew instantly what he was talking about, what he’d been saying spiteful things about since he found out last year. 

Lycanthropy. 

Remus pursed his lips and shook his head watching a smirk appear on Severus’ face, he knew the boy couldn’t and wouldn’t say anything. Dumbledore himself had threatened Severus with expulsion and a broken wand if he dared tell anybody about Remus and that had been more than enough to keep the boy whining about it being unfair, quiet. 

The lesson progressed on, the table was filled with stuff and as Remus turned to drop a new ingredient into the potion his bag slipped and fell off the table, some of the contents scattering about the floor. 

“Damn” he hissed under his breath scooping down to gather things up, he shoved his bottle of water on the desk of a moment as he gathered up his messy now very disorganised homework papers. 

“Time’s up everyone” Slughorn called. “I’ll be coming around to check, one partner record the results and the other can clear away” 

“You record the results, Lupin” Severus said calmly as he gathered up some of the ingredients and headed off towards the store room. 

Remus was still on the floor, he didn’t notice when Mulciber and Avery were peering across the table whispering in hushed, fast voices watching the little spirals of faint smoke leaking from the top of their cauldron. The two boys threw their heads back and barked a laugh pointing at something on the table. Avery pulled out his wand, checking nobody was looking he carefully slipped over to the table standing there casually a moment as Remus scrabbled around trying to pick up his things. The Slytherin dipped a phial into the potion and before anyone noticed, took the cap off of Remus’ bottle, poured the potion contents in and screwed it shut heading back to his table to high five Mulciber. 

Remus finally finished clearing up, he scribbled down the results in his own book and in Severus’ as the boy returned back looking as miserable as ever. 

“Very good boys, I’d say this potion was made perfectly, could you bring a phial up to my desk at the end please?” Slughorn beamed. 

“Of course, sir” said Severus doing just that. 

Mulciber and Avery snickered and Remus glanced over his shoulder at them. 

“Alright everyone, you may go” Slughorn said clapping his hands loudly over the chatter when he’d finished checking the last cauldron. 

Severus packed up his things and with one last odd glance at Remus he hurried out of the classroom. Remus sighed inwardly, the lesson hadn’t really gone too bad after all. Picking up his bottled water he left the classroom to re-join his friends outside. 

“That lesson was so flipping boring” Sirius yawned stretching his arms above his head as they headed out into the stone courtyard for break time. 

“Tell me about it” James said rolling his eyes. “I feel sorry for Remus” he added turning to the werewolf. 

“Don’t pity me, our potion was perfect” Remus shrugged a little. And with that he popped the cap on his bottle of water, tilted it back and started to gulp....


	2. Chapter 2

“That lesson was so flipping boring” Sirius yawned stretching his arms above his head as they headed out into the stone courtyard for break time. 

“Tell me about it” James said rolling his eyes. “I feel sorry for Remus” he added turning to the werewolf. 

“Don’t pity me, our potion was perfect” Remus shrugged a little. And with that he popped the cap on his bottle of water, tilted it back and started to gulp....

-

 

A shudder ran through Remus’ body, he wrinkled his nose and stopped drinking holding the bottle into the light and gazing into it in confusion. Something was wrong. He shuddered again a sudden peculiar feeling crawling across his skin, it was warm yet somehow cool at the same time. Goosebumps appeared all over his arms.

“Hey Moony, time to go to Charms” Sirius said turning to face his friend. He frowned when he took in Remus’ odd appearance, he’d gone slightly paler, his eyes filled with emotions he and didn’t appear to be listening to a word Sirius was saying. “Moony?” 

Remus muttered something under his breath an odd expression of realisation washing over his face as the other two turned to stare at him. 

“Remus, are you listening to me?” Sirius said loudly taking his friend by the shoulders and shaking him gently. Remus looked up into Sirius’ pretty silver eyes and shoved him back roughly a harsh frown creasing his features. 

“You’re not who I want!” he snapped. 

James, Peter and Sirius stood staring at Remus in complete confusion watching as slowly the angry, confused expression changed, his eyes seemed a little bit glassy as he gazed curiously around himself a very dreamy expression crossing his face as he turned and wandered back into the castle. 

“What in the name of Merlin was that all about?” James blinked, confused. 

“I don’t know, Moony is Moony” Peter shrugged a little. 

“Full moon isn’t due for another three weeks yet” Sirius replied. “Shouldn’t be any reason why he’s acting like this, he can take care of himself” 

“Ah well, let’s go before we’re late” James yawned. The three boys made their way inside completely oblivious to what was going on.... 

Meanwhile Remus Lupin wandered up the marble staircases, he knew where he was going he wasn’t silly but a strange, powerful urge, almost a force was dragging him towards the Charms classroom with purpose today. He strolled along the corridor a lazy grin plastered on his face. When he turned the corner and stood waiting hopefully running his fingers through his hair and straightening his school robes looking up and down the corridor, almost like he was high, people turned to stare at him warily. 

“Hi Remus” Lily Evan’ sweet voice rang through his ears, she wasn’t the person Remus wanted to see right now. 

“Hi” he said as she walked in front of him, his eyes fell on her for a brief second before they wandered past and he craned his neck to gaze off hopefully down the corridor. 

“Is everything okay?” she frowned noticing the very peculiar way Remus was behaving. 

“It will be soon” Remus flashed a quick grin. “Have you seen Severus anywhere?” 

Lily stared at Remus worriedly. “No of course I haven’t, he and I aren’t friends anymore but why do you want to see him anyway I thought you two didn’t like each other?” 

“Who would say such a thing?!” Remus demanded powerful waves of anger rising in his chest as he glared at the red headed girl. “Whoever it is I’ll-“ 

“Remus calm down” she said quickly holding her hands up. “He’ll be here any minute now” 

And as if by magic, Severus Snape came wandering along the corridor his large nose buried in his potions text book as he passed. He stopped just a few feet away leaning back against the shadows in the wall, his friends were standing a little way down on the opposite side of Remus whom by now had the expression of a dog that scented a rabbit. 

“Remus are you even listening to me?” Lily frowned but the boy gently put his arm out, pushed her aside and swept right over to Severus moving to stand beside him. 

Snape looked up his black eyes narrowing. “What do you want, Lupin?” he said coolly. 

“I came to talk to you of course” Remus flashed a toothy grin. 

Severus stared. “What for?” he asked quirking an eyebrow suspiciously. “If it’s about our potion last lesson, you did very well for an imbecile so kudos to you” he said simply. Much to Severus’ surprise, Remus threw his head back and barked a laugh as he shuffled closer very much invading the Slytherin’s personal space. “Would you mind taking a step back please?” 

“Why? Don’t you enjoy being around me?” Remus pouted cocking his head to one side like a sad puppy. 

Severus stared at him in complete bafflement, he glanced over the boy’s shoulder and spotted Potter, Black and Pettigrew walking along the corridor up the far end talking to one another. Had they put Lupin up to this or something? “I think you’re being very strange right now” he spoke slowly taking a step away from Remus. 

Remus on the other hand hadn’t seemed to notice this gesture, he smirked his fingers moving up to brush a few strands of Severus’ long black hair from his face. The Slytherin’s hand shot to his pocket clutching at his wand and pulling it out sharply. “What in the name of Merlin are you doing?” 

“Your hair is really soft” Remus mused in a light sing-song voice that frightened Severus more than the boy’s demanding presence. “I really love dark hair” his eye lids fell half lidded as he gazed longingly at Severus. 

Snape’s mouth opened and closed several times a light blush scattering across his nose and cheeks. “D- don’t touch me Lupin....” he warned. 

Remus chuckled softly. “Aren’t I allowed?” he pouted again. 

James, Sirius and Peter had stopped and were staring over at the two, Severus could feel their harsh yet confused eyes focused on the pair of them. He cleared his throat, shook his head and looked away from Remus. Just as he opened his mouth to speak the classroom door clicked open and Professor Flitwick stuck his head out. 

“Inside everyone, lesson is about to start!” he moved back allowing students to file in. 

Severus was one of the last to move, as he made his way into the classroom he had to lean forward a little as Remus was standing so close over his back. He made his way over to the desk he sat in at the very back of the classroom and was simply horrified when Remus dropped down beside him fluttering his eyelashes in a girlish fashion at him. What on Earth was happening to him today, had Lupin finally snapped and gone mad?!

As the lesson progressed a little way in, Severus started to relax. He sat taking notes and watching Remus gaze at him fondly through the corner of his eye, every so often the boy would allow his fingers to walk across the desk and touch Severus’ hand whenever he stopped writing. At first Severus had snatched his hand away refusing to allow such atrocious behaviour but now he had given up and was actually allowing the Werewolf to stroke his fingers over the back of his hand. 

He could see James and Sirius turn around every so often and stare at them in confusion shooting Severus dirty looks and horrified ones to Remus. 

“Do you think this is some sort of practical joke?” Sirius muttered doodling on the edge of his parchment. 

“Must be” said James. “No way would Moony go for something like that, he’s not even gay!” 

Sirius shot the bespectacled boy a sceptical look. “James mate, I love you and all but sometimes you can be a complete idiot” 

When Professor Flitwick finally set them the task of non-verbal charm work, the class started practising on simple things like their books and pencil cases. Remus watched as Severus tried and on the second attempted levitated a stack of three books from the desk and slowly revolved them in the air. 

Remus burst into applause grinning madly. “Well done, Severus!” he positively beamed. “You’re really talented, how about you show me how to do it” Remus said pulling out his own wand and twisting it through his fingers still gazing at Severus through half lidded eyes. 

Severus swallowed nervously and returned his books to the table watching Remus make a very lazy attempt at non-verbal magic. He knew very well the boy could perform it when he tried, he’d seen him doing it in Defence just a few weeks before for goodness sake. After some time and quite a few hopeful pouty glances, Severus caved. He sighed and gently took Remus’ hand in his own, the spark that shot up his arm made the boy gasp and almost let go, he gazed into Remus’ flushed, dreamy face in confusion. What was happening to him today, what on Earth was going on?! 

Swallowing the dry lump in his throat, Severus cleared his voice and said “You have to concentrate really hard on it, repeat the spell, feel it, push it” he explained slowly and watched as Remus finally did it correct lifting the same small stack of books from the desk and revolving them in the opposite direction to Severus. 

“I did it” Remus grinned lowering them back to the table after a minute or so. 

“Yes, you did” 

“But only because you’re such a good teacher” Remus practically purred. “Maybe sometime you’ll have to show me some other.... wand tricks” he winked seductively. 

Severus swallowed again his dark eyes wide. 

Remus sank his teeth into his bottom lip his eyes roaming hungrily over Severus’ body. “Would you like that? Do you like to teach me new things?” he whispered shuffling a little closer invading Severus’ personal space once again. The Slytherin looked into those hungry but admittedly very pretty blue eyes and let out a soft shaky breath. 

“I- I don’t know?” he said feebly. 

“Because I wouldn’t mind getting to see more of you” Remus continued to flirt. 

“Are you being serious or are you just acting on Potter’s orders?” Severus said with a frown. It wouldn’t be unlike Potter to try something like this however Severus knew he would not be able to get Remus to do something like this with any ease at all, Remus did not ever outwardly bully Severus even if he didn’t make any attempt to stop it. He wasn’t quite the same as the others and even though Severus held some bitterness towards him he could help but feel.... strange towards the Werewolf right now. 

“Acting on his orders?” Remus frowned, clearly confused. 

Maybe he wasn’t then, his behaviour didn’t display that of any form of mind control, curse or otherwise tampered artefact use. He seemed sane and relatively within his own mind even if he was acting very forceful with Severus today. “Look Lupin, whatever you are playing at stop it right now I have no time for childish games!” 

Remus blinked. “I’m not playing games with you, Severus” he breathed. “At least.... not now” he added a tiny wink at the end that sent a horribly confusing and disturbing shiver down Severus’ spine. What was happening to him? Why was he losing such control so easily? 

Severus was a teenage boy there was no denying that, he had his urges and of course he was still virginal it was pretty easy for him to become excited or aroused but not over Lupin. He had been sure not to look at any of the Marauders in any sort of way other than pure loathing but now being so close to Remus and speaking with him like this was really starting to turn him on. 

“Alright everyone that’s it for today, keep practising, especially you Mr Pettigrew! Flitwick squeaked over the heads of the class. 

The rustle of books being shoved back into backs and chairs scraping across the stone floor filled the air. Severus hesitated a moment before cramming his things away and jumping to his feet. He made to hurry out of the classroom as quickly as possible shoving past students who shouted at him as he walked faster than ever before along the corridor. 

“Severus!” Remus called throwing his back over his shoulder and running after him desperately trying to catch up. “Hang on a minute!” Remus called again hurtling down the corridor, skidding around the corner and following Severus out onto the stairs. 

Severus was not going to stop running, he had to get away from this insanity, he had to get away from this lunatic stalker that obviously had some creepy infatuation for him. Barging past a group of fourth year Ravenclaw’s, Severus made his way out onto the fifth floor corridor and started hurrying along it, thank goodness it was practically deserted. 

Tired and in need of a break, Severus leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and gasping for breath. Within seconds he heard footsteps thundering along the corridor, his eyes snapped open and in the split second it took to register Remus was there, he had been grabbed a hold of and dragged forcefully behind the tapestry of the dancing trolls. 

Severus gasped the air knocked out of his lungs and before he had time to scream a soft pair of lips brushed against his own....


	3. Chapter 3

Severus gasped the air knocked out of his lungs and before he had time to scream a soft pair of lips brushed against his own.... 

 

Remus moaned softly into Severus’ lips as he continued to kiss the boy pressing him further into the wall his hands resting on Severus’ hips. Severus had no idea what to do apart from stand there and allow the Gryffindor to kiss his breath away. Slowly their lips started to move repeatedly together in rhythmic motions as Remus deepened the kiss. 

What was he doing? He was allowing himself to be kissed by a horny Werewolf! A bloody Werewolf for Merlin’s sake! A small sound of protest escaped Severus’ throat but Remus pressed on his hands slipping underneath his school shirt feeling Severus’ soft warm skin there completely taking his thoughts away from what he was kissing. There were more urgent matters at hand. 

A tiny moan escaped Severus’ lips as Remus’ tongue slipped into his mouth, Severus wasn’t really sure on what to do but went along with it, he was going to try at least. Their tongues soon became trapped in a battle for dominance as Severus’ arms draped around the Gryffindor’s neck. 

When finally Remus pulled back breaking the kiss to gaze into Severus’ eyes the boy was panting for breath. 

“You’re an amazing kisser” Remus breathed his fingers moving to caress Severus’ cheek. “Your lips are beautiful” 

Severus could feel that hot blush creeping up his neck all over his cheeks. “Oh?”

 

“I find you irresistible” Remus smirked. “I’ve been waiting for hours to kiss you like that, I almost couldn’t hold back in Charms” his smirk spread into a playful boyish grin. “Did you like to kiss me?” 

Severus swallowed and nodded completely sucked in by Remus’ seductive gaze. 

“I think we should spend a lot more time together....” the boy purred. 

“Yeah.... but can I ask you something?” Severus swallowed nervously. 

“Shoot” said Remus. 

“Why all of a sudden have you started doing this?” he frowned in confusion. “You’re never normally like this, you’ve never made any sort of pass at me before” Severus found himself flushing just a tiny bit. This was all so strange and new to him but he liked it. 

Remus giggled in a rather girlish way earning a suspicious glance from Severus. “Stop being silly I’ve always liked you” he winked. 

Severus’ mouth opened as he stared at the boy searching his eyes. “Is this some sort of joke, Potter or Black have put you up to this” 

“No” Remus frowned pressing his lips to Severus’ cheek. “Why would they?”

“To get back at me? To make a fool of me?” Severus tried. 

“This doesn’t have anything to do with them, Severus because I think I love you” the Gryffindor beamed his eyes twinkling excitedly. 

Severus stood with his mouth hanging open staring at the boy. Nobody had told him that before, nobody had ever said they loved him, even his parents when he was a child, they never told him they loved him. Despite the cold hard exterior, Severus’ heart was melting inside. 

Before he could even say anything, Remus had pulled him away from the wall and into his arms cuddling him tightly. 

After about half an hour, Severus managed to convince Remus to let go of him so they could go and get something to eat. 

“Can I sit with you?” Remus asked hopefully. “I really want us to eat together it will be like a real lunch date!” 

Severus swallowed nervously. They would either have to sit at the Gryffindor or the Slytherin table, either way it would cause a lot of problems with their friends. “Umm, okay, but I don’t think I’m ready for all this hand holding yet” he said letting go of Remus’ vice grip. 

“Why not? Are you embarrassed of me?” Remus pouted a little making Severus sigh. 

“No but if you’ve failed to notice, Lupin, we’ve not exactly been on the best terms and my friends hate you and well, your friends hate me too” Severus said smoothly. 

Remus blinked. “I don’t know how anyone could hate you” he purred leaning once again so close he invaded the Slytherin’s personal space. 

“Thank you” the boy said simply. 

Remus followed him into the great hall positively beaming, Severus could feel the boys eyes burning on the back of his head, not with anger but with pure longing. What the hell had gotten into him today? With a sigh he moved and sat down at the table just a little way away from his staring friends. 

Remus on the other hand dropped down right up against him picking some food onto his plate he sat gazing lovingly at Severus. 

“Did I mention how nice your eyes are?” 

“Uhh, no” said Severus suddenly feeling very aware of the eyes turning to stare at them.

“They’re so dark you almost can’t see your pupils, very lovely in fact” Remus smiled his eyes falling half lidded as he ran his tongue along the underside of his fork. 

Severus swallowed and averted his eyes hoping nobody had seen them. He could see Mulciber and Avery roaring with laughter a little way down the table and blushed with pure embarrassment. This would just be another excuse for people to take the piss out of him. He could also see James, Sirius and Peter staring over in complete confusion from the Gryffindor table with their mouths hanging open. 

“So after this how about we go and have a little private time in the room of requirement?” Remus purred stroking his fingers playfully over the back of Severus’ hand. 

“Remus are you sure you’re alright?” Severus whispered. 

Remus smiled graciously and nodded. “I’m more than alright, why do you ask?”

“It’s just that you seem very.... forceful and not yourself today” Severus said slowly. 

Remus chuckled once again. “Stop being so nervous, come on, I’ll help you loosen up” he grinned. 

Severus swallowed. They finished eating, he got up and swept from the great hall knowing full well Lupin was trotting along behind him like a besotted little puppy. He could hear people whispering and laughing. Remus grabbed his hand and before he could argue the Gryffindor was dragging him off up the staircases. 

“Good afternoon Mr Lupin” Professor McGonagall said. 

Remus didn’t even stop to talk as he was charging off past her almost knocking her over with Severus still struggling to keep up. Was this a trait of being a Werewolf? Being stronger and a little faster than most normal humans, or was Remus being too over excited? 

“Well I never!” the woman shouted after them, but Remus was halfway along the corridor skidding to a half outside the blank wall. 

Severus stared at it and watched the polished, decorated door melt into place. He opened his mouth to speak but Remus had dragged him inside slamming the door behind them. 

Before he could register what was happening (once again) Remus flung himself at Severus crushing their lips together his tongue forcing its way down the boys throat. A squeak of surprise escaped Severus and before he had a chance to respond, Remus was dragging them backwards onto the bed. 

Remus’ lips where everywhere, Severus moaned as his clothes well peeled off piece by piece and tossed aside onto floor beside the enormous four poster bed. There was a small fire crackling across the room but the heat radiating from their bodies was more than enough. Hot skin against hot skin. 

Severus moaned loudly as Remus pressed him back into the pillows kissing his way down Severus’ naked, slender body his tongue teasing at his nipples, sliding down further past his tummy. Severus gasped arching off the bed a little as he felt Remus take the head of his member into his mouth sucking on it slowly and carefully. 

A soft breathy moan escaped Remus’ lips as he took Severus further into his mouth a hand reaching between his own legs to play with himself as he continued to suck Severus off. 

The air was filled with their soft gasps and moans. Severus gasped that familiar hot pooling sensation, the pressure building inside his body mounting higher and higher as he felt his erection slide into the back of Remus’ throat. One loud cry later and he spilled his hot seed down Remus’ throat, the boy almost choked by swallowed repeatedly keeping up with the streams of fluid gushing out before be pulled back slowly gazing hungrily into Severus’ eyes. 

Severus lay panting, almost gasping for air gazing into Remus’ pretty blue eyes. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. 

“Aren’t you going to pleasure me?” Remus spoke softly still stroking his own aching erection. 

With a smile on his face, Severus sat up and pushed Remus down to reciprocate the favour.... 

Sometime later when they both lay spent and revelling in the aftermath of their orgasms, snuggled up together still in the room of requirement, Severus finally checked the time. 

“Shit we’ve missed Divination” he swallowed nervously. He’d never missed any lessons before even in life or death situations. 

Remus on the other hand shrugged. “I got to spend my afternoon with you” he breathed his fingers wandering around drawing patterns on Severus’ chest. 

Severus blushed a little and smiled. He could really get used to this whole relationship thing. Relationship? Was that what they were in? He swallowed nervously and turned to Remus. “So what are we?” 

The boy blinked and had to suppress a laugh. “Two naked gay guys” 

“No, yes, but I mean.... what are we as in are we....” 

“Together?” Remus purred pressing his lips into the crook of Severus’ neck. 

“That, yeah” Severus swallowed nervously. 

“I thought we already were” the Gryffindor said slowly. “I really want to be with you, I was already considering you my boyfriend” 

A warm smile spread across Severus’ face. “Okay then, I just need to get used to it so in public could you please.... cool down with the sexy talk and the displays of affection, I know you mean well but it’s hard to adjust to” 

“Anything for you” Remus breathed pulling Severus in for another passionate kiss....

By the time dinner arrived, Remus had not settled any. The two boys sat at the Slytherin table once again earning some weird looks.

“I’m going to the library after this to get started on some of my homework” Severus said. 

“I’m coming!” Remus jumped in eagerly. 

“Yes but please remember we’re to be doing homework, not anything naughty or any kissing or anything we shouldn’t be doing.... other than homework” Severus said slowly. 

Remus huffed grumpily and rolled his eyes. “Fiiiiine” 

After dinner, true to form, Severus headed up to the library with Remus jogging along grinning beside him. As soon as he sat down at a table at the back, Remus was in his lap kissing his breath away. 

“I thought we came here and had agreed to do homework” Severus breathed against Remus’ lips. 

“I’ll be your homework” Remus moaned softly. “You can do me instead” he added with a wink. 

“You’re going to get us kicked out of here with a mouth like that” Severus chuckled softly. Even he had to admit he knew they probably weren’t going to do homework. 

“But you love my mouth” Remus winked. “You said I’m amazing at blow jobs” 

Severus opened his mouth to open but somebody else jumped in first. 

“Amazing at blow jobs, eh Moony?” James Potter’s smarmy voice rang out making both boys pull back to stare at him. Severus in horror, Remus seemed nonplus. 

Sirius Black stood snickering leaning against a book case with Peter by his side. “I never thought I would see the day, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape” Sirius tutted shaking his head in a horribly mocking way. 

“We’re together now” Remus said practically beaming. 

“We didn’t even know you were gay” Peter said quickly. 

“I’m more than gay” Remus purred grinding his bottom against Severus’ hips earning a sharp intake of breath from the Slytherin. 

“Remus why the hell would you go out with that?” James said coolly jabbing the accusing finger at Severus. 

“Because I love him” Remus smiled innocently. 

Severus stared suspiciously at the boy, he seemed so peculiar, like he genuinely had no emotion towards his friends right now, no emotion other than his feelings towards Severus. Maybe it was just his excitement welling up too much, the early relationship stage where they didn’t give a crap or maybe it was something else, something much more sinister....

“You love him?!” Sirius gasped. Remus nodded eagerly grinning at his friend. 

“Remus he’s taking advantage of you” James said seriously completely ignoring the fact Severus was there. “You could do so much better....” 

“But I want Severus” the boy said bluntly. “He’s not taking advantage of me, are you Severus?” 

“No” 

“You see?” Remus smiled. 

The three Gryffindor’s stood pursing their lips. 

“Remus I think it’s time you came back to the dormitory with us-“ Sirius tried reaching out an arm to the Werewolf.

“NO!” Remus snapped viciously as he clung hold of Severus much tighter. 

“Remus please come with us and explain, we’ll try to understand, you don’t seem yourself....” James tried. 

“No I’m not going with you” Remus said firmly. 

“Your friends only want to make sure you’re okay, Remus” Severus spoke softly brushing some of the boy’s fluffy blonde hair from his eyes. 

“But I don’t want to-“ 

“What on Earth is going on back here then?!” Madame Pince hissed suddenly appearing from behind the shelves. 

“Nothing” Sirius said quickly turning on his heels to leave. 

“You two, this is a library not a brothel, get out now!” she spat. 

Remus and Severus didn’t need to be told twice. They jumped to their feet and before the Marauders could say anything else, Remus had whisked Severus away and out of the library. 

“You boys, out!” the woman snapped shoving the chairs back under the desks. 

With a sigh, James, Sirius and Peter left the library. 

“There’s something weird going on with Remus” James said pursing his lips and frowning with concern. 

“He could have at least told us” Peter sighed. 

“I really thought this was a joke, some sort of piss take of Snape” Sirius swallowed. “Where do you think they went?” 

“Room of requirement probably” said James. 

“Well in that case we’ve got no blood hope of finding them until tomorrow” Sirius sighed. 

“Yeah and hopefully Remus will have come to his senses and whatever these weird feelings for Severus are will have worn off by tomorrow....” James replied. 

And with that they headed up to the Gryffindor tower with nothing else they could do to help Remus until they got the verdict tomorrow....


	4. Chapter 4

“Let’s stay in here tonight, Severus” Remus said whimsically as he swept lazily and admittedly very elegantly into the room of requirement with Severus behind him kicking the magical door closed. 

Severus couldn’t help but give a small smile as he watched the boy gazing around the room in an amused fashion before those large blue eyes fell on the bed. A squeal of excitement escaped Remus’ throat as he kicked off his shoes and ran and dove onto the bed sprawling himself out on his tummy. 

“Severus you have to come and feel how comfy this bed is” he beamed. 

Severus chuckled. “Coming” 

“You will be soon enough” Remus smirked leaning his chin on the palm of his right hand watching with curious eyes as Severus approached slightly nervously. 

“Are you sure you actually want to be doing all of this with me?” Severus asked slowly as he kicked off his school shoes and made himself comfy on the bed beside his new-found boyfriend. 

“Yes” Remus blinked, confused. “Why would you think otherwise?” 

Severus shook his head slowly. “I’m just having a little trouble wrapping my head around all of this....” he replied. “It’s not that I don’t enjoy it, I love it, but I want to be sure it’s what you really want as well you know....” he said slowly glancing to search Remus’ innocent face, the boy really was very cute. 

Remus just tilted his head to one side and flashed him a lazy grin his eyes filled with that same level of adoration and admiration they had earlier. He didn’t seem to be faltering or changing his mind any. “You’re so silly, Severus!” he chuckled leaning up to peck the boy playfully on the cheek. “How about we do something fun?” 

“Like what?” Severus asked in a much lighter tone. 

Remus looked thoughtful for a second before snapping his fingers and crawling into Severus’ lap to once again drape himself all over the Slytherin. “How about we put my lips to some good use again?” 

Severus chuckled softly. “You really enjoy fellating me, don’t you?” 

Remus nodded a little too eagerly. “I’d do anything to pleasure you, Sev” he winked. 

“Even.... even.... sex?” 

Remus smiled even brighter. “If you want me you can just take me” he said quickly. 

Severus was feeling slightly suspicious again, well the suspicion hadn’t fully left him from before. Remus he knew to be a virgin and he always thought of as being shy but the boy seemed more than happy to get naked and do such things after only being together for such a short period of time. Surely if this was some sort of joke then Remus wouldn’t want to give himself up like this he wouldn’t be so cheap, on another hand Severus was still a teenage boy and the thought of being offered sex on a plate like that was more than a little bit inviting but he still had morals, he was a virgin too and he wanted to be sure this was right before he gave himself to Remus. 

Remus seemed to be growing impatient as he continued to gaze at Severus with those sparkling eyes. He slowly pushed the boy back into the pillows, spelled their hands clean and began to kiss Severus so passionately it literally took the boy’s breath away. 

Within minutes their clothes lay strewn around the floor and on the bottom of the bed as Remus rolled onto his back pulling Severus on top of him moaning softly as the boy began to rub their erections together. 

“Don’t you want to have sex with me?” Remus pouted slightly although he didn’t look too disappointed, the pleasure seemed to be taking most of his attention. 

Severus groaned softly. “How about we start with this first and move our way up?” he winked playfully. It wasn’t even that he didn’t fully trust Remus, he just didn’t want to do something as big as sex so soon only for something to go wrong or be found out and then things change between them and it would become awkward and they may regret doing it. 

“I can respect that” Remus panted wrapping his legs around Severus’ waist. 

Minutes later and they both collapsed panting heavily side by side. 

“That was really fun” Severus grinned gazing to Remus whom seemed more than completely pleased with what they had just done. 

“Tell me about it” Remus grinned taking his wand out to spell them both clean again before he snuggled up to Severus gazing at him with longing in his eyes and a bright smile on his face. “Do you like to date me? Can we go on a proper date this weekend?” he asked hopefully. 

“I guess so, if you want” Severus smiled flushing nervously. He’d never been on a proper date before and was very curious to know what it was like actually. 

“Let’s get a drink in The Three Broomsticks and we can talk and eat sweets and come back and cuddle and walk through the village hand in hand it will be so romantic and I’m dying to go on a real date with you!” Remus said dreamily. 

Severus’ blush deepened. “Sounds good to me” he breathed. 

It didn’t actually take them very long to fall asleep at all and for the first time in such a long time, many, many months in fact, Severus went to sleep with a beautiful smile on his face....

The next morning when Severus woke, Remus was already awake and snuggling himself into the boy’s torso pressing his warm and very naked body into him. Severus groaned softly and curled further into that lovely, soft, cuddly boy whom was obviously so eager to touch him and love him in ways nobody else had ever done before, this was all so new and amazing for him. 

“Morning, Sev” Remus breathed. “Ooh someone is feeling hot” he purred. 

Severus’ cheeks were once again on fire. “Morning wood” he chuckled softly as Remus peeked over his shoulder at the boy and ground backwards into him very playfully. 

“Don’t you get it?” 

“Why don’t you have a little feel around and see what’s hidden under the sheets?” Remus purred again. 

Severus’ eyes widened and he smirked playfully slipping his hands under the covers to feel around Remus’ southern area. When his slender fingers brushed over something his smile widened to a playful grin. “Maybe we’ll have to have a little fun before lessons start” 

Remus turned over very suddenly and climbed on top of Severus pinning him into the bed covers once again. “Maybe we will” he breathed. 

….

By the time they arrived in the great hall people seemed to be staring at them more than a little bit curiously. Severus’ friends were even craning their necks as Remus draped himself all over Severus once again actually sitting in his lap and feeding him. 

Severus didn’t want to insult his new boyfriend but he couldn’t stop blushing at the fact Remus was so openly doing this in front of people. He’d never have thought Remus would be like this in a relationship he was always a quiet boy that Severus would assume would filter through to a relationship but apparently not. This did not help to quell Severus’ slightly fuelled suspicion.

“Remus” Sirius called as the two boys left the great hall, Remus clutching hold of Severus’ arm and practically skipping along. 

The boys turned and Severus instantly felt nervous his hand moving to hover over his pocket where his wand was happily stowed away. 

“What?” the blonde blinked to his friend as the three other Marauders approached them cautiously. 

“Have you finally come to your senses?” James asked warily. 

Remus cocked his head to one side in a childlike manner. “What?” 

“Oh come on, Remus, it’s been plenty enough time you can stop mucking about you’ve obviously pulled a better prank on everybody in the entire school especially Snape than any of us have in the past few years” James groaned impatiently. 

“Just give up, Moony” Peter sighed. 

“I’m not doing anything!” Remus protested. “Stop saying these things, you know I’m not a horrible person!” 

“Yes but-“

“But nothing, tell them Severus!” Remus went on turning desperately to his boyfriend for support gazing at him with those large blue eyes. 

“I- uh....” Severus said scratching the back of his neck nervously. He of course didn’t want to insult them being Remus’ friends and if they were actually going somewhere together then he couldn’t be on vile terms with them no matter how much he actively disliked the boys. “Remus is really nice and we’ve been getting along fine” 

They stared. 

Severus felt himself growing warm and uncomfortable again as he glanced to Remus’ beaming, pretty face. “I don’t think he is pretending to be anything because he just isn’t like that and surely being his friends you would know this” 

“Well.... yeah....” James said slowly looking nervously to Sirius. 

“We just don’t want him getting hurt” Peter went on. 

“I have no intention of hurting your friend” Severus smiled gently. 

The three boys nodded slowly exchanging worried looks. It was evident they were having to force themselves (and each other) to believe what Severus was saying. 

For the rest of the day Remus couldn’t take his hands off of Severus. He would talk so loudly in public especially in the halls that students would stare at them, laugh and even point but the Werewolf seemed to be completely and utterly oblivious to the fact. He would try to sit in Severus’ lap and feed him at meal times and hold his hand in the corridor, people would stare especially after lunch when Remus decided to start kissing him softly on the lips. 

It wasn’t that Severus disliked it at all he was actually really enjoying it even if Mulciber and Avery did keep snickering at them and pulling ridiculous pouty faces at every opportunity. He really did enjoy spending time with Remus because apart from all the attention and affection the boy was actually giving him, he was also enjoying the fact they could talk about things in lessons, that they had more things in common than he ever could have expected, Remus was brilliant at listening and Severus did secretly enjoy someone practically kissing his feet worshipping him. 

When they finally settled into bed that night (Remus had insisted they went to the room of requirement again) they lay through candlelight gazing into one another’s eyes. 

“This is so new but so magical” Severus whispered. 

“I know, so right and gods I just love you, come here and hug me!” Remus beamed excitedly his brilliant blue eyes and stunningly white teeth lighting up the dullness the lack of proper lighting didn’t. 

“I-I love you too” Severus smiled gently as he cuddled up into Remus’ warm and surprisingly strong arms. Nothing could ruin this, nothing! 

It wasn’t long before they drifted off into a warm and comfortable sleep. 

The next morning Remus woke feeling tired and a little groggy. He groaned his hands rising to his eyes as he rubbed them sleepily and yawned. He felt like he’d been in a dream for the past few days, a weird dream like he was maybe sleep walking but also conscious of what he was doing at the same time. Almost like a spell had been over him. 

Whatever it was he was sure it was gone now. 

Remus yawned and rolled over onto his opposite side his eyes still closed, it wasn’t until a soft moan beside him and the shifting of another warm person laying next to him made his eyes flutter open in confusion. What was someone else doing in his bed at this time of the morning? 

Remus’ tired eyes came into focus slowly and what he saw almost made him do a double take. 

Severus’ dark eyes opened and he smiled cuddling closer to Remus, another horrifying thought struck the boy. They were both naked.... 

“Morning, lovely” Severus whispered smiling softly to Remus. 

“What are you doing in my bed?” Remus asked suddenly alarmed by these actions. No it couldn’t be, Severus Snape in bed with him?

Severus’ eyebrows furrowed into a frown. “What do you mean?” he yawned sleepily gazing into Remus’ worried eyes. 

Slowly the Werewolf sat up and gazed around suddenly realising that he wasn’t in his own, safe bed in the Gryffindor tower, he was in the Room of Requirement with none other than Severus Snape, SHARING A BED!

“Is something wrong?” Severus frowned. 

Remus turned to stare at him in absolute horror, the memories of what had been going on for the past almost two days came flooding back hitting him like a ten ton Hippogriff. 

“Remus?” Severus asked sitting up and leaning in for a kiss but Remus turned his face away at the last moment the kiss landing squarely on his cheek. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Remus gasped as Severus looked back a hurt expression in his eyes. 

“We’re together” Severus frowned in confusion. “Remus what is-“ 

“I’m NOT gay!” Remus squeaked yanking the covers up over his naked torso his cheeks bursting into flames. 

Severus felt as though his heart had been shattered into a million pieces....


	5. Chapter 5

“What the hell are you doing?!” Remus gasped as Severus looked back a hurt expression in his eyes. 

“We’re together” Severus frowned in confusion. “Remus what is-“ 

“I’m NOT gay!” Remus squeaked yanking the covers up over his naked torso his cheeks bursting into flames. 

Severus felt as though his heart had been shattered into a million pieces….

Severus stared in horror at the Gryffindor, this had to be some sort of joke, really, it HAD to be there was no other explanation for this behaviour. Was there? He searched Remus’ red and very frightened face desperately trying to find some hint of a joke but there was nothing, absolutely nothing there. 

“R-Remus, I-“ 

“What happened to me?” Remus whispered gazing down at his lap anxiously pulling the covers around his shame. “Why did this happen, what did you do?!” he nearly demanded his frightened blue eyes turning erratically on Severus.

Severus opened his mouth to speak but no words would come out, he felt shocked, DEVASTATED at this revelation.

“Did you put a hex on me or something!?” Remus breathed. “What did you do? Why are we in bed together?!” his eyes widened dramatically. “Oh no….” 

Severus had no idea what to say next, what did one do in a situation like this? “I-I think maybe we should get dressed now” he said slowly grabbing for his clothes and slipping them on under the bed covers feeling completely horrified he’d already shown his pathetic body to this boy, the boy that now rejected his every move. 

Remus nodded and began pulling his clothes on faster than ever before, he hopped out of bed before Severus had the chance to say or do anything more and rushed into the bathroom. What the hell happened to him back there? He’d been all over Snape for the past two days, SNAPE! Of all people…. Remus shuddered and clenched his eyes shut tightly as he turned the taps and started brushing his white teeth very carefully. He’d been in bed with Snape, what would his friends be thinking now? Would they even still be his friends after this? 

Remus groaned as memory after memory came flooding back into his mind, his friends shocked faces, him kissing Severus in public places, the soppy, love-sick attitude he flaunted about, the stares, the whispers and the giggles. 

“Oh Merlin….” He groaned. 

Severus looked up when Remus reappeared snatching up the last of his things, the boy didn’t say anything before he quite literally ran from the room and out of sight. Severus sighed heavily and sank back down on the bed resting his head in his hands. He’d opened up to someone, finally, opened up to them and they’d thrown it back in his face. It was almost like it wasn’t real, almost like an infatuation….  
The Gryffindor’s (Remus’ friends in particular) were very surprised to see him hurrying through the Great Hall and along the table on his own looking nervous and very thoroughly embarrassed. 

“Oh look who’s back” said James sarcastically rolling his eyes. “Things turned sour with old Snivelly then, have they?” 

“Not in the mood” said Remus dropping down and pulling some food towards himself. He could feel people’s eyes burning on him curiously and he’d never felt more embarrassed and awkward in his entire life. 

“I hope you’ve dumped that greasy git then” said Sirius poking at a sausage with his silver fork. “He’s a real waste of skin” 

Remus just shrugged and sipped at his morning pumpkin juice. “I don’t want to talk about him right now and I certainly don’t want to think about it, if anything I’ve done in the past few days has offended you then I apologise” he smiled to them gently.

Their faces seemed to soften as they exchanged looks and nodded to one another.

“Alright, just don’t let us catch you with old greasy again” Peter said flatly. “He makes me sick to my stomach” 

“And yet somehow you keep on eating” Remus chuckled weakly nodding to the enormous plate of food in front of the boy. 

Sirius and James both burst into fits of laughter as Peter began to blush furiously. 

Severus didn’t turn up to breakfast that morning, nor did he arrive in any of his first two lessons. Remus felt somewhat worried for the boy, the look on his face after he ran out was horrible, he knew Severus had opened up to him and trusted him but he didn’t realise how the boy actually felt. 

Remus hadn’t really thought about these things all that much in the past, about Snape having lots of feelings. It was true, Remus Lupin was extremely compassionate but it seemed different with Severus because he was very cold and hard on the exterior, difficult to break down the barriers and talk to the boy within but Remus just always thought that sort of behaviour was normal for the Slytherin, or any Slytherin student for that matter….

After break they headed to Transfiguration, Remus was surprised to see Severus already in his seat with his head down scribbling on his notes from last lesson like he usually was. He could feel Sirius’ eyes burning on him as the boy physically steered him away from any inkling to go and sit beside the greasy one. 

As the lesson got under way, Remus couldn’t stop glancing up and over at the boy. He wished Severus would just look up at him or something to let him know he was okay but nothing happened. Severus continued to keep his nose barely an inch from the parchment and only look up at the teacher. Remus kept watching as his friends tapped him on the back to speak to him with sharp grins on their faces but Severus just shook his head, muttered something and looked away once again. 

“I feel rotten” Remus finally said as he sat beside Sirius doodling lazily on his work notes. “Really bad” 

“What exactly happened between you two or is that something I really don’t need to know about?” the Pure-blood asked almost nervously. 

Remus shrugged. “Woke up this morning, saw him lying next to me and practically screamed the place down” 

Sirius’ eyes sparkled, his face creased and he burst into fits of laughter. “Anybody would scream waking up next to that ugly mug!” he beamed with delight. “Finally come to your senses then, Moony?” 

Remus blushed awkwardly as James and Peter turned around to grin at him. “Yeah, I guess so….” But something in Remus’ chest didn’t feel quite right, his stomach was churning uneasily with the stress of it all. This wasn’t fair on Severus, it wasn’t fair on himself, he’d done wrong and he knew that. He wasn’t like his friends who could just toss it all aside and pretend like it meant nothing or he didn’t care, Remus had feelings and he was too compassionate for his own good sometimes. 

“Never mind him now, Moons, we’ll find a nice hot girl for you to have” Sirius said patting his friend on the back. “Welcome home from your temporary trip to the dark side….” 

Remus smiled and nodded his agreement, that wasn’t what he wanted at all but he loved his friends dearly they really were his family blood or not but he didn’t feel right about any of this at all. 

The rest of the day passed and Remus fell into his own bed alone that night listening to the soft snores of his dorm mates. His mind hadn’t stopped whirring all day, the cogs turning. What he’d done to Severus was wrong and unfair, the boy had feelings even if he didn’t show them and it was extremely cruel to play with them especially because he knew Severus was so vulnerable. 

With a sigh, Remus rolled onto his side pulling his covers up over his head. Maybe things would look brighter tomorrow….

Meanwhile down in Slytherin….

“See your little boyfriend has dumped you then, Snape” Mulciber commented watching Severus pulling a nightshirt on and slip into his warm bed alone. 

Severus shot him a dirty look but said nothing.

“Don’t tell me you actually liked being with Lupin?!” Mulciber frowned heavily. “No…. NO WAY!” he gasped suddenly. 

Evan and Avery looked up smirking at them. “You really are gay then?” Evan laughed. 

Severus felt so angry and so hurt he yanked his bed curtains closed just as the blood began furiously beating into his face. He was ashamed of what happened, there was no denying that. He wasn’t ashamed at all of what actually happened between himself and Remus but he was terribly embarrassed about the way it ended. So quickly just like it began. He sighed heavily fiddling with a loose thread on his blanket. Maybe he really didn’t deserve love, maybe Remus really had just come to his senses and dumped him because he was as disgusting and repulsive as everybody says. Maybe…. Oh Severus couldn’t care less right now, he was miserable, embarrassed and extremely hurt by the boy. 

With a sigh, Severus closed his eyes and allowed sleep to finally overcome him that evening.

The next morning during lessons things were back to normal. Severus was sitting on his own and as far away from Remus as possible, the three naughty Marauders would tease, harass and torment the boy but mostly be ignored during class and Remus would sit there staring at them in the utmost amount of disapproval. 

“I’m glad it’s almost the weekend now” Sirius yawned kicking back a little in his chair and rocking it onto its two back legs. “Maybe we can all go into Hogsmeade and meet some nice, hot girls”

“You have no trouble finding them, Padfoot” Peter said wrinkling his nose angrily. “You take all their attention away, even from James” 

“Oi!” James protested angrily. “I can get plenty of women!” 

Sirius laughed and reached forward slinging an arm around the boy’s neck ruffling his already messy hair up even more. “Dream on, Prongs” 

Remus wasn’t in the mood for this today, nor was he actually listening at all to what anybody was saying, even his teachers. He couldn’t concentrate he still felt so guilty. Maybe he should try to talk to the boy and get this guilt thing off of his chest, maybe that would help but when could he do it?

“Oi, Earth to Remus!” Sirius said waving a hand in front of the Werewolf’s face. 

“Sorry, what?” Remus blinked to him confusedly. 

“Hogsmeade, tomorrow, hot girls” Sirius said bluntly. 

Remus stared at him for a moment, he knew if he said no he would risk another fall-out with his friends. Instead he chose to smile and nod. “Sure, I’m up for that” 

Sirius shot him one of his award winning diamond grins, each pearly white tooth sparkling beautifully in the classroom lighting. “Great!” 

When lunch time finally dragged itself around the corner, Remus looked up and watched Severus sitting at the Slytherin table talking to his friends who all seemed relatively calm today. Remus wasn’t great at it but he was trying to lip read, see if there was any mention of himself or what had gone on between them a few days ago but so far, nothing. 

“I’m going to be in the library” said Severus. “Until late tonight I think” 

“You spend too much time in that shit hole” Avery tutted angrily. “Why not come to the little party we’re having in the common room?”

“And what occasion will you be celebrating?” Severus quirked a dark eyebrow almost sarcastically. 

Mulciber, Avery and Evan exchanged looks before shrugging heavily. 

“Do we need one?” Regulus Black laughed. “A party is a party, will there be drinking there?” he asked hopefully. 

“Yes” said Evan simply. “But if you get drunk I’m not going to carry you upstairs, okay?” 

“I would never get drunk!” Regulus gasped, scandalised and the other’s smirked at the look on his face. “I couldn’t disappoint mother like that, my family would kill me if I were going around getting in a state and falling over on the ground like the common Muggle!” 

“He’s got a point, you know” Evan nodded to him looking lightly impressed. 

Regulus puffed out his chest defiantly and Severus knew many Pure-blood’s shared those views even if they didn’t actually put them into practice, they had a real family name to protect and if Severus wanted to fit in he had to have at least some of their views. Boy was it easy to fake your blood purity in Slytherin, eh? 

At the end of the day, sure enough, Severus went straight to the library after dinner and buried himself behind an enormous pile of books. People were still talking about himself and Remus and the obvious fact that they’d now broken up from whatever it was they had going on together. The speculations were that it was a dare which was pretty bad in itself but Severus met no eyes and held firm with everything that went on, the sadder he felt the nastier he became and that was just his way of dealing with this, it was supposedly very normal too.

He sat flipping through the books unable to fully concentrate on the task at hand. In truth he did miss having Remus by his side even if they were only together a few days, they had so much in common, Remus really was very cute and funny and quite clever, talented and he had been reliable. Severus scoffed, so much for that now! The thought of Remus having done this as a joke or something hurt him, he’d felt like he finally made a proper friend, a nice boyfriend for himself and it all just disappeared like that? Severus felt suspicious of it all though the way it happened was very strange and not like Remus at all. Nevertheless he had to get on with it now and just tolerate things for a while until it all blew over. 

Maybe they would make the record for the school’s shortest relationship. No, actually, that had to go to Evan Rosier and the girlfriend he had back in second year that lasted for the best part of an hour before he dumped her for someone else. 

Horrible. 

 

“So I’m thinking we go to Honeydukes, get loads of sweets and then just chill and wait for the ladies to come to us in the pub” James said nodding his head as the four boys sat around the common room fire that evening. 

“Sounds like a plan” Sirius smirked. “I’m guessing you’re hoping for a nasty little redhead to have some fun with”

“Don’t talk about her that way” said James. “Lily isn’t like that as far as I know” 

Peter burst out laughing. “I saw her knickers the other day”

Now everybody looked curious, even Remus who wasn’t paying all that much attention, he was still confused and hurting a little about what happened with Severus but right now he couldn’t really do anything about it there was no escaping his friends and if he was caught sneaking about trying to break into the Slytherin dungeons then what would it look like? 

“I saw a hot little Hufflepuff I like the look of” Peter commented. “Long brown hair, big blue eyes, the works!” he grinned. 

“What year is she in?” Sirius asked. 

“Third” said Peter. 

“Pervert” said James rolling his eyes. “What about you, Moony now that you’ve come back around, what hot little piece of arse are you chasing tail for?” 

Remus stared. “I dunno, I haven’t thought about it, my condition makes things difficult….” 

“It didn’t make things difficult the other day when you were climbing into Snape’s greasy lap” Sirius said coolly. 

“I’m going to bed” said Remus getting up and heading for the dormitory stairs. 

“Oh, Moony, don’t be such a spoil sport!” James called after the boy but Remus just ignored him. 

 

Severus had lost track of time when he left the library that very same evening. His eyes were burning from the heavy reading, tiny print and dim lighting as he skulked back down to the dungeons. 

His friends were all messing around chatting and dancing in the common room as the ridiculous little party continued on. Severus just sighed, rolled his dark eyes and passed on up to his dormitory without being seen, this was the last thing he wanted right now, to get involved in any of their crap. 

Half an hour later and he was wrapped up in bed fast asleep….

The next morning arrived and it was a bustle of activity in the Gryffindor dorms when the boys finally got out of bed they were dressing themselves up ready to go. In all honesty Remus didn’t actually want to go but he was going to make the effort for his friend’s sakes. 

Down at the breakfast hall Severus looked up to see Remus and the other Gryffindor boys coming in dressed casually but very nicely. 

“Looks like your little ex-boyfriend is going on a date” Evan breathed into Severus’ ear. 

Severus couldn’t take it, he got up from the table and hurried out of the Great Hall down into the dungeons. He couldn’t believe how quickly or easily Remus could get over him, just like that….


End file.
